Revolver 卍 Burst
by MeltAisuGreen
Summary: Ninguna misión ha sido difícil de completar para mi, siempre he exterminado a aquellas "basuras" que hacen el mal, juré a alguien alguna vez que exterminaría todo el mal de este planeta, y, por ende, debo cumplir esa promesa.
1. La Francotiradora de Cabello Esmeralda

Hello people! ^^, Esta historia es una combinación entre 2 canciones, Karakuri 卍 Burst de Len y Rin Kagamine, y The Last Revolver de Gumi :3, Vocaloid no me pertenece, una historia LenXGumi, Canciones y personajes les pertenecen a sus Autores (The Last Revolver/Akuno-P y Karakuri 卍 Burst Hitoshizuku-P). Len Kagamine de Crypton & Gumi de Internet CO.

Oh my god! D:, hace mucho que queria hacer una historia de LenXGumi ~, la verdad no se si lo haya escrito bien (pues despues de 7 años de no escribir fics ya se imaginaran o_oUu). Decidi ponerle a Len "Lentonie" suena como nombre de soldado aleman xDD, perfecto para la historia, y Gumi pues es Guumilia (Nombre que le dio Mothy/Akuno-P en la historia de the last revolver a Gumi) :D.

**Revolver 卍** **Burst**

**_Cap. 1 – La francotiradora de cabello esmeralda._**

**Lentonie's POV**

Como soldado de las fuerzas Buthism Burst, mi trabajo nunca termina, la verdad es que lo malo siempre ha existido en este mundo, y mi misión es acabar con todo ese "mal". Ninguna misión ha sido difícil de completar para mi, siempre he exterminado a aquellas "basuras" que hacen el mal, jure a alguien alguna vez que exterminaría todo el mal de este planeta, y, por ende, debo cumplir esa promesa.

Hoy me han encomendado una nueva misión, investigar sobre una asociación de mafias, las peligrosas Peré Noel y Karakuri, mi obligación, es detener y destruir esos males…

Fui como siempre determinado a cumplir mi misión, eran las 2:00 a.m., era una noche muy distinta a las demás, me encontraba afuera del nido de esas ratas del Peré Noel, su líder, Julia Abelard, según los datos que me proporcionó mi superior, el general Kailner, tenia una cita con la líder de los Karakuri, la expresidiaria, Mikusaki Hatsugane, tenia la orden directa de desaparecer a los lideres de estas dos mafias, aun asi que fuesen mujeres.

Rapido, me dirigi a entrar y empezar la exterminación, pero, de pronto, algo me golpeo la cabeza, y me tiro al piso aturdido, tome con ambas manos mi cabeza, cerre mis ojos y espere a recuperar mis sentidos, al abrir mis ojos, encontré, o mejor dicho, me encontró una "agradable" sorpresa, una muy linda chica, con el mas angelical rostro, de cabellos esmeralda, una linda francotiradora, que portaba un revolver, con ambas manos, apuntándome a mi…

Aquella chica con voz temerosa se dirigió hacia mi:

- _**¿T-tu que haces aquí?, ¿Quién eres?**_ – me dijo con cierto temor la chica de cabellos esmeralda, hasta las piernas le temblaban -

- _**No te incumbe, además, será mejor que bajes tu "juguetito", si no quieres que ahora mismo te mate.**_ – le respondi altaneramente, mirándole de pies a cabeza, y notando como ella levemente se sonrojaba –

- _**¡N-no me des ordenes!, ¡Yo soy quien hace las preguntas aquí!**_ – contesto molesta la chica, acercando mas su revolver hacia mi frente, estaba comenzado a ponerse brava-

- _**¿Realmente crees que puedes contra mi?**_ - le conteste sínicamente - _**¿Tan buena francotiradora eres?, ven por mi, niña verde… ¡Dispara!**_ - le hice una seña con mi dedo índice para que me disparara, pero, en segundos, la chica se desmayó, cayendo encima de mi… la francotiradora de cabello esmeralda… -


	2. ¿Interes, o algo más?

Hello People! ^^, aqui actualizando el segundo capitulo xDD, aqui es el punto de vista de Guumilia despues de caer encima de Lentonie :3, al parecer hay algo mas de simple interes de Guumilia por Lentonie, espero no haber exagerado en ello D:Uu. Vocaloid no me pertenece, ni las canciones, Gracias por los Reviews del primer capitulo! Continuamos ~

**Revolver 卍** **Burst**

_**Cap. 2 – ¿Interés, o algo más...?**_

**Guumilia's POV**

Abrí mis ojos y desperté en un lugar muy extraño, lo último que recuerdo es que estaba confrontando a un chico, al que justo había golpeado fuertemente con mi arma, en su cabeza, en fin, me paré de donde me encontraba acostada, y… ¡oh, sorpresa!, ahí estaba él... Ese chico de cabello rubio, parado, justo ahí viéndome a mí, sentía como él me observaba detalladamente con la mirada, como me estudiaba con esos penetrantes, pero hermosos, ojos azules…

En todos mis años como la "Francotiradora N. VIII" de Peré Noel, jamás había visto a un chico como él, no sé, el me generaba cierto "temor", no es que haya conocido chicos así antes, pero, él tenía algo que me atemorizaba, pero que a la vez me "atraía", tenía ese "algo" que hiciera que me pusiera nerviosa cuando él me miraba, incluyendo temblores en mi cuerpo, quizá este chico haga perder mis sentidos.

Cuando recuperé totalmente mi juicio, decidí a volverlo a encarar, y ahora sin titubear, pero el chico, sorpresivamente, me tomó por ambas manos y me acorraló frente a la pared que estaba justo detrás mío.

Así, en esa incómoda posición, el chico rubio se dirigió hacia mí:

-_**Vaya, vaya… ¿Así que la francotiradora de cabellos esmeralda se va?**_ – Me dijo en un tono de voz bastante molesto, y no se diga sínico – _**Pero si apenas comienza la fiesta…**_ - tomó mi barbilla con su mano izquierda, acercándose a mi oído - _**Dime todo lo que sabes de la alianza entre Peré Noel y Karakuri, si es que aprecias tu vida** _– le mire de reojo con algo de temor.

- _**¡N-no te diré nada! -** _le contesté con miedo –_**Si tienes que matarme, hazlo de una vez, pero te advierto que tampoco tu saldrás ileso.**_ – lo amenacé, aun atemorizada, pero segura.

-_** ¡Jajaja!** _– se rio altaneramente- **Me sorprende, aun cuando estas temblando como un indefenso conejito y, aún así, estás segura de que me harás daño** – lo mire fijamente a los ojos – _**Es** **una pena que tenga que exterminar a una linda francotiradora de rostro angelical…**_- me dijo tirándome al piso de forma brusca, quedando él por encima mio, en esa posición me era inevitable sonrojarme…


	3. Propuesta, ¡Impúlso!

Hello people! ^^ Aquí actualizando :P, perdon por no actualizar el dia de ayer u_uUu, prometi que actualizaria capitulo cada dia, pero pues por el trabajo ya no pude TwT, en fin, cumpliendo con el Capitulo 3 x33, Lentonie se esta dando cuenta de que tambien se siente atraido por nuestra Guumilia :D, despues de todo... él tambien tiene impulsos ¬.¬... Continuamos ~

**Revolver** **卍 ****Burst**

_**Cap. 3 – Propuesta, ¡Impulso!**_

**Lentonie's POV**

Ahí me encontraba, justo encima de la chica de cabellera esmeralda, realmente jamás me había tocado una situación como esta, todas esas basuras con las que he confrontado, han intentado todo con tal de que no les dañe, y, a pesar de detectar tanto temor en ella, no retrocedía en sus palabras, aunque lo que no me explico, es el porqué de su actitud, es decir, ¿por qué no huye?... quizás, sea muy interesante tratar con esa niña verde…

Se veía tan inocente, además de sonrojada, y atemorizada… pero, como dije antes, debo exterminar a todo aquello que se interponga en mi camino, sea quien sea…

Me levanté de donde la tenía acorralada, ella se paro prontamente tratando de atacarme por la espalda con su revólver color plata, ante este movimiento, le dije:

-_**Ni siquiera lo intentes… puedo ver todos tus movimientos, y lo mejor… estamos encerrados…** _- sonreí diabólicamente – _**¿Sabes?… creo que será más divertido si jugamos al interrogatorio**_- continué, mientras la veía de pies a cabeza - _**yo el policía y tú la criminal…**_ -

- _**Bien, juguemos.** _– Me contestó valientemente – _**Eso sí, yo pongo las reglas…**_ - propuso la chica verde – _**si me hieres de muerte, te diré todo lo que quieras y puedes matarme si lo deseas**_ – arqueé una ceja –_** pero, si yo te derroto, te observare lentamente hasta que te mueras…**_

_**-¡Jajaja! Me sorprendes niña verde** _– Reí ante la agresividad que sacó de último momento – _**De pensar que tenias un rostro angelical y creerte más débil que un conejo… Es pura finta, eres muy agresiva...** _– ella se sonrojo ante mi comentario – _**Vale entonces, acepto tu propuesta... **_- termine "aceptando" sus condiciones.

- _**Antes, una cosa…**_ - me quedé poniéndole atención con algo de interés – _**Quiero saber tú nombre…**_ -

- _**¿Para qué?, saber el nombre del maldito que te exterminará…** _- contesté sínicamente – _**No, sin antes saber el nombre de la chica de cabello esmeralda con la que mi vida "correrá" peligro **_- La miré con malicia.

- _**Guumilia, ¿contento?... -** _la mire fijamente, y luego, comencé a acercarme poco a poco a ella - _**¿Q-que quieres?, ¡aléjate!** _– comenzó a manotear intentando alejarme de ella, pero fue inútil…

- _**No, ahora… **_– le dije, mientras la tomaba por la cintura y la apegaba a mí - _**Jugaremos MIS reglas, niña peli-verde… -**_ ella me miro fijamente, sonrojándose agresivamente…

Raramente, mi cuerpo fue dominado por un impulso, ni yo mismo se porque lo hice… de estar confrontando a la chica, todo dió un giro de 180 grados… ahora, extrañamente me siento atraído por ella…


	4. Sentimientos al Descubierto

Hello People! ^^ Actualizando capítulo 4! :D. Vaya con este par de locos, primero queriendo matarse y despues admitiendo que se gustan, con razón dicen **"Del odio al amor solo hay un paso..."**, Veamos que pasa en este capitulo, ahora desde el punto de vista de Guumilia... ella terminará cayendo ante Lentonie :3, Vocaloid no me pertenece, Continuamos ~

**Revolver 卍 Burst**

_**Cap. 4 –** **Sentimientos al Descubierto**_

**Guumilia's POV**

Yo estaba prácticamente inmóvil. Del temor a la valentía, y de la valentía, ¿a la atracción?... Simplemente no puedo entenderlo, ¿qué es lo que realmente está pasando con nosotros dos aquí?...

Él estaba dispuesto a aniquilarme, y en un giro inesperado, yo terminé cediendo en sus brazos. Ya no me miraba hostilmente como antes, él ahora me miraba posesivamente, es decir, como si yo le perteneciera. Por mi parte, sentía como mis mejillas ardían, porque, aunque yo lo quiera negar, me sentia, bizarramente, atraída por él.

Nos miramos el uno al otro en esa posición por varios minutos, hasta que él empezó a actuar. Separó su mano derecha de mi cintura, y tomó mi rostro con ella, poco a poco se iba acercando a mí, hasta que pasó lo que tenía que pasar… me besó.

Y faltaba más, yo le correspondí al beso… cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar por el momento raramente confortable. Él abrió sus ojos, se separó de mí un momento, para poder tomar aire, ya que llevábamos un buen rato así. Abrí mis ojos, lo miré fijamente, respirando agitadamente, al igual que él lo hizo.

Él, agitado por el suceso aún, me dice:

- _**¿Qué te han parecido "MIS" reglas?**_ – Ante ese comentario, yo me sonrojé aun más de lo que ya estaba – _**Son mejores que lo que tú propusiste, ¿no?**_

-_** La verdad… no sé, si esto sea mejor que mis reglas, mí estimado…**_ - le contesté sinceramente, recargándome en la pared que estaba detrás mío, y todavía algo abochornada por aquella situación.

- _**¿Acaso quieres que sigamos con MIS reglas?...** _– Arqueó él una ceja mientras sonreía diabólicamente. Yo quedé paralizada al ver esa expresión en su rostro – _**Guumilia te llamas, ¿verdad?...**_ – nerviosamente asentí, ya que, esa expresión en su rostro me ponía así – _**Bien, Guumilia… continuemos el juego...**_

- _**¿****Q-qué es lo que planeas ahora?**_ – le pregunté con algo de nerviosismo, notando que ese maldito sonrojo no desaparecía de mis mejillas. Comenzó él a acercarse de nuevo hacia mí, por inercia, yo dí un paso hacia atrás para alejarme de él, pero, no recordaba que detrás de mí, estaba la pared...

Ahí me encontraba atrapada, "entre, él... y la pared". Repitiendo la situación anterior, tomo mis dos manos con su mano izquierda, y con su otra mano, posada en mi mejilla derecha, lo único que yo podía hacer era cerrar mis ojos, para no ver lo que seguía, y como supuse, lo hizo... me besó de nuevo.

Realmente, y dándose demasiado rara la situación, esto comenzaba a agradarme. Quizás me este enamorando de él, un loco desquiciado, igual que yo...


End file.
